Hellsing Alucards Dark Past
by ManicEpisiode
Summary: This is a story that goes in to Alucards past but only as memorys after taking in Schrodinger's blood he fights ghosts of his past to remember what he has forgoten.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

This takes place during the time after I take in Schrödinger during the battle with Anderson the Paladin. During the fight I realized something has changed in my being; I ignore it, this fight is amazing. The pain, the ecstasy, and the ripping of flesh from his bones and Anderson ripping the flesh from mine; it's been so long since I had a fight like this. I know I'm dying so many times but this is amazing I, the No Life King, the man who toppled entire empires and nations so many armies I have absorbed into myself is in a fight once again with a man who could kill a monster. Will this be the man of this century to end my life and reign again or will it be the true end that monster spoke of? Then the man I respected, the terror of the battle field the regenerator Alexander Anderson the Paladin himself crossed the line. And took in that awful thing that made him into nothing more than a monster like me it enrages me and then I lose interest in this and we finish the fight it ends in my victory.

Then _it_ happens the major's plan takes affect; Schrödinger's blood takes effect and I feel myself falling, all I can see is darkness I hear the anguished cries of the countless souls I have murdered and absorbed into my being throughout the countless years of my life. Then I hear a voice saying 'fight them, find me, and set me free' it's a voice I know well but I can't place it, the voice was too far away. I then realize that all the souls I have absorbed are being ripped from me and reforming. I know what I must do; I must fight these beings that have now changed over the years of being a part of me. Some of the stronger beings have retained their human shapes just drawing power and fighting off the other souls that have clustered together with the other weaker souls out of either a want for power or a fear of losing themselves and fighting off that fate by trying to devour others. Very few of these things have realized that there dead others simply deny it thinking they have found a new way to gain the power they have always wanted. I'm not sure why or how but it seemed I had entered another dimension I couldn't tell if this was something I created or if this was because of Schrödinger's blood but all I knew is that I could fight the demons of my past again and rejoice in the fights that shook me to my core and defined the dark days of my past. That's when I started to wonder how many of them retained themselves in this odd world of pain, disaster, and whirling misery. I myself could see myself losing to madness here if I wasn't careful.

I set out with a few opponents in mind to find the ones that highlighted my lifespan. But the first thing I saw was a creature before me I hardly recognized but then he screamed 'do you remember me you trader' I realized it was the Cheddar Priest he was foul looking more like an ogre of sorts or maybe a chimera. I'm honestly not sure. His body was grotesque if you ask me it fit his personality perfectly, he was lopsided now his right arm and shoulder now three times too large for his body and his left leg had mutated to something resembling a claw of some form. He charged at me with surprising force pushing me back then he says 'it feels like it's been so long, it took forever to gain this much power now I'll show you the ally you passed up and break out of this place'. I then realized he believed he was imprisoned somehow. I started to wonder how he came to that conclusion.

"So priest what do you mean by that? Do you really think you've been imprisoned here? You're wrong you know. I've killed you a long time ago, there's no escaping death."

"I know I've died but if I kill you then I can absorb your power and become you and then there will truly be nothing to stop me. I will become the No Life King just as you were." This infuriated me.

"I told you as I tell everyone. I am a monster and a monster cannot kill a monster only a man can kill a monster." I let lose my familiar; it tears into him like he's nothing, I watch as my hell hound devours him, I then begin my search again and I hear a voice whisper to me beckoning me.

"Come to me." I spin around; this voice was a sharp voice, I hadn't heard in so long yet I hear it again.

"Please, I want to play again. I want out; I have waited for so long. Please master, I can't stand this world any more, these things are too weak. " I don't have long before my next opponent arrives though this time there is two of them.

"Well if it isn't the Valentine Brothers long time since I saw you two; would you like to become dog chow again Luke?" But it was amazing I could tell that they had absorbed many nameless souls from this place but retained their original forms; I guess I may have under estimated them.

"Hahaha very funny No Life King not this time you will see that my brother and I will kill you because we are a lot stronger and together this time." Then they separate, both splitting to two different sides. Jan attacking from a range with assault rifles, he has bad aim but these aren't normal rifles.

I can tell they are made from the power he has drawn from his familiar though I don't think he has even realized that yet the bullets are powerful, so I am taking damage just from them getting close. I see that Luke is getting closer with his blade almost piercing me; he's faster than the last time, that's saying something to say the least. They have my back against the wall then Luke says something odd.

"You see we are stronger; we were sent to kill you No Life King you are the only thing stopping us from being the strongest if we kill you, we can have your power and become you." It's the same thing that the priest said and it felt odd I couldn't say why but I felt like something odd was afoot and I wasn't just wondering aimlessly but being lead somewhere but I couldn't figure out where.

Yet I pushed the thoughts from my mind realizing that I could not win this fight without concentrating. I then released my power summoning my familiar and attacking with full force taking back the power from those two as I did from the priest. I hear it again, that small voice getting ever closer or was I just getting closer to it? Who could say for sure?

It said to me: "Good, I'm glad to see your well master but are you getting old? I really don't think it should have taken you that long to fight those two O' great No Life King, conquer of nations and kingdoms alike, the terror of the battle field, the one man army." I can tell he is mocking me but I still can't figure out who it is. I just can't remember.

The voice got quiet again and there was nothing for a long time as I walked. I tried hard to think and figure out who the voice belonged to when there was another voice smaller, softer this time, the voice of a young girl.

"You know he is leading you where he wants you to go, toying with you right?"

"What do you mean who are you and who is he? What do you two want?"

I respond. "Well I only want to rest peacefully and help the both of you. I miss the old days before everything went bad with him. Even now I follow you both even though you hate me and he didn't have time. I had no one else." It dawned on me that it had to be the two children that impacted my life the first in the years of the crusades.

I didn't have long before my next opponent was before me after she spoke the next was the Dandy Man himself.

Tubalcain Alhambra: "Well hello there Alucard. I hope you remember me or shall I reintroduce myself?"

Alucard: "No, there is no need Tubalcain Alhambra. I remember you, how could I forget the Dandy Man himself."

Tubalcain Alhambra: "How have you been Alucard? What exactly is this place I have been brought to and why do I feel my actions aren't my own?"

Alucard: "I don't know what you mean Dandy Man. You should tell me. I'm about as lost as you are, so far to be honest with you all I know is I have been given the chance to fight my greatest foes again."

Tubalcain Alhambra: "Oh really? That's interesting so I died at your hands as I thought even more curious…"

Alucard: "Well I'm sick of talking Dandy Man, shall we fight?"

Tubalcain Alhambra: "You're so impatient but I guess so, I don't think I have a choice anyway."

At that moment the Dandy Man reaches into his sleeve and pulls out a deck of cards, his favorite weapon, no surprise there at all. Then he flings them with such force I can barely avoid them. They are destroying the landscape that has been ever changing since I got here. I'm still not sure what to make of this place. I thought at first that this was my sub conscience where I kept the memories of those that I had killed but, as I thought about it I didn't kill Jan Seras so why would he appear here before me to fight? Then there's the land scape at first it was a dark void with nothing, but I have continued it has changed steadily at points resembling a meadow from some place distant in my memories, that I can't exactly remember why it's important. Then to the graveyard that my final battle with Abraham took place, and then back to that dark void almost resembling a forest. As I'm thinking I have begun just dodging on instinct the Dandy Man's attacks are fast and strong but have become predictable he runs out of cards only keeping two, one for each hand, he charges at me. This is where the real fight starts. We exchange furious blows tearing chunks from each other some missing and blowing holes through the land scape it seems my power has been increasing faster and faster here and I'm not sure why.

Tubalcain Alhambra: "This place is an odd one isn't it Alucard? I feel like we are nothing more than puppets in some plan leading you somewhere that could change everything we know."

Alucard: "The more I'm here the more I feel like I'm getting close to something important that I forgot but I just can't seem to remember it but I'm getting a bad feeling Dandy Man."

Tubalcain Alhambra: "Alucard, did you ever stop to think about the fact that if something can give you a bad feeling what exactly that thing could be and why exactly you forgot?"

Alucard: "Yes I have actually, but the two voices keep talking and I can't figure it out I have to know who they are, it seems like there important but I can't figure out why but I have to know Dandy Man."

Tubalcain Alhambra: "Very well let's end this then No Life King with this next attack ok?"

Just like that we gave everything we had into the next attack he did a lot of damage to me but I did even more to him, the battle was over. The young women's voice came to me again almost in tears this time it seemed.

"You don't remember us Alucard? I thought we had grown close over the time we spent together, even if it was only a short time for you it was the most important time of my life. I know it passed in but a blink of yours but still you and him saved me from so much, became my family, and found me a new one for the time we couldn't spend together after that. Do you really not remember?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The voice starts to fade all I hear are cries and sobs. I want to call out to her but I can't because I don't know what to call her and that only makes it worse.

Male Voice: "Alucard you swore to her long ago with me that we wouldn't let anything hurt her now look what you have done. I can't believe you don't remember her but I guess that means you can't remember me either can you?"

Alucard: "Honestly no but I can tell it's important. Who are you two?"

Male Voice: "Well then I guess I'll have to make you remember; you should remember me though I mean you are the one who helped them get rid of me. I know I should hate her honestly but I can't, without her he couldn't have sealed me away and without our fight he couldn't have beaten me. But even so I loved her, I wanted an answer from you from so long as to why just why did you turn on me? And even still I wanted to know why she would help him defeat me and I figured it out when you showed up, she did it for you because she longed to be like you and so did I for a long time."

Alucard: "Stop please I can't even remember anything you're talking about slow down and tell me your name please so I can remember."

The voice said nothing then I heard someone I hadn't heard in so long a man, the one of the only men who has ever bested me in battle, Dr. Abraham Van Hellsing. The man who ended my reign as king now stands before me again and I shudder with excitement and fear. But why was he here? This made no since I never beat him, he killed me. What was this place, where had I come, and what do the voices want of me?

Abraham: "Why are you here Alucard, you should never have come to this place?"

Alucard: "What do you mean Abraham what is this place?"

Abraham: "This is the place where we put down a demon you created. One that threatened the world even more then you, the one creature that had a truly unquenchable blood lust that even yours paled in comparison to, but you probably wouldn't remember that, she probably took those memories and the ones of her and didn't even realize it."

Alucard: "What are you talking about? Who are they? What do they want with me? What did I do to them? I can't remember."

Abraham: "Well as I am but a memory bond to their wills and a seal of mine and her doings if they don't want me to say then I can't but if you call out to her maybe she will help you fight him, she may be your only chance as you are now it took the three of us to beat him that time."

Alucard: "What do you mean there was a time period stolen from me? One that we worked together to fight someone that impossible, we were mortal enemies."

Then the woman's voice came back; I could still hear the tears in her voice. "That's enough Abraham I don't want you to tell him he has to remember, otherwise he stands no chance against that monster should he achieve his goals and now I need you back here I hear him coming again he's getting closer."

Abraham: "Very well milady, I'll be there at once."

Before I can say anything Abraham leaves in the blink of an eye. Then before I can chase after him a musket shot comes from out of nowhere, it's Rip Van Winkle and her magic bullet this time it tears into my chest and comes around for another hit ripping through my left knee this time. The bullet is much faster and stronger than before.

Rip Van Winkle: "Long time no see Zamiel. Why am I here, before you again? Are you here to finally send me into the pit of hell where I will burn forever? Well I won't go without a fight, I'm stronger than before and my bullet will defiantly punish you this time."

Alucard: "I see well I won't deny that your bullet is faster this time but it still won't be enough to kill me you're still but a baby vampire."

She reloads her bullet at that time the bleeding won't stop I hear another shot, it instantly tears a hole in my right check and then through my right arm I can't seem to see it, well I can't believe the speed. I know I have to release my familiar so I bring forth my hell-hound and send it straight at her while I go at her from the back him from the front, she can't hit us both she tears into the beast it lets out and awful sound I get to her back and punch a hole clean through her chest she yelps in pain then she turns to dust in front of me but just before she does she says, to me you really don't understand or remember do you, there's something much worse than even you here thank you for setting me free remember quickly before you two meet or things could turn out bad for everyone involved. Before I can ask her what she means she completely fades away and I try to access the memories of the ones I have recently kill as they are still a part of me but I can find anything useful, I don't understand but I feel a great battle ever approaching I am shuddering with excitement.

The male voice comes back all I hear at voice is a truly disturbing laugh, the laugh of a demon truly enjoying the show of death and pain that exists in this world.

Alucard: "You must be enjoying the show. How much fun are you having watching these souls embrace death for a second time?"

Male's Voice: "This is simply amazing my dear Alucard this whole event is pure ecstasy, I haven't watched something this amazing so close for too long. I can't wait till I can fight again you will be my perfect opponent to wake up to. I long for it please kill more faster so we can fight I want out so bad I can feel the blood rushing to my head, I'm itching to fight again."

Alucard: "I see you truly are a monster on my level as they say, well I guess if you're truly something I made then I can see why the want, the bloodlust, I can feel it from here I wonder just how far away you are now. But what do want from me? Why are you here?"

He simply laughs at that remark and seems to go away again so I continued on and I heard the pains and echoes as I approached a canyon. I see a sight that is almost indescribable; the canyon is filled with millions of souls of the dead that I have slaughtered through the years. All I can see is blood and mangled corpses all screaming out in pain and anger. As I approach it falls to a defining silence they all turn to me. I am unsure, were there going to attack me as everyone else had, I have murdered has or was there another reason? I decided to plunge into the madness that was swirling in that pit as I walked their eyes just followed me. I was about half way through when I saw one of my 4 greatest enemies. Before me stood Jack Seward one of Abrahams team from so long ago, one of the men who ended my reign, once again he stood before me as terrifying as he was then, those cold eyes just watching me.

Jack: "I truly thought I would never have to look upon that horrible face again Count, you disgust me even to this day."

Alucard: "Why are you here Jack? What is this place, I saw Abraham earlier. I thought this was the place that the people I killed wound up but it has to be something else if you two are here. I never could defeat you four so what is this place?"

Jack: "Why should I tell you anything monster? This image of the pit of hell shall be where I put you to rest again No Life King you're nothing but a monster without a castle or any kind of army. You shall die here but this time for good you will not bring that curse upon the land ever again."

Before I could say another word Jack charges at me, sword in hand, he's so fast I can barely defend and I can't doge. He gives a strong swift downwards slash his sword easily tears through my arms and into my chest; I stand no chance like this. I release my restraints and changed into the form he was waiting for with and draw my sword.

Jack: "Yes monster, that's more like it, show me you still have some fight in you. It's been so long since we have had our battle but you were a worthy opponent, don't change that now you don't age so show me how powerful you have become in these past years."

Alucard: "As you wish I know there's no way I can hold back against the likes of you and except to last any period of time, you were always the one to charge in."

We both charge at each other swords drawn as we clash the very ground quakes under us; a small crater starts to form, this is truly one of the strongest men to ever exist in this world. This is the power of a man that fights monsters, we strike at each other repeatedly each blow sending shock waves out around us, we both sustain minor injuries but there's no chance to walk away uninjured from a battle with this type of opponent.

Jack: "You have gotten better, you truly are a monster that should not exist in the past your swordsmanship was laughable at best but now you are well versed in the ways of war. I shudder to think what other talents you acquired during the time after our deaths."

Alucard: "Well I fought for what seems like forever trying to find the next man or group of men like yourselves that could kill me so I could slumber again after enjoying the true battle for my life again but I could find no such thing, you seemed to be the only ones to be able to stand against me. And here we are. I get to fight one of you again; this is the best thing I could have ever asked for."

Jack: "You're really couldn't be any more of a monster could you? Only a monster like you would truly seek out the battle that would take your life and enjoy every moment of it."

He charges again, I know he intends to make this the last charge he puts everything he has into it so I answer him with everything I have, we collide in the middle. Sparks flying everywhere and the ground seems to buckle beneath us.

Jack: "Seems like I am no match for you alone this time *laughter* well I guess that's to be expected we only ever managed to beat you in the first place as a group of four; anyway you truly are the monster of ages Count. But I bid you a warning be careful how you proceed there's something worse then you that lies ahead now."

Alucard: "You're wrong Jack you are a men among men you are one of the strongest men ever capable of slaying monsters but this isn't the real you, you're but a shadow of a memory of the man you were."

After that Jack collapses and then the screams start again and the torrents of souls start to all come after me. I start tearing into them one by one as they surround me. I can't tell how many there are, they seem endless but they are no match for me in there state. It's sad to see them like this. I kill them for hours it seems more and more blood is flowing, they seem to be regenerating from the blood itself. So then I realize it will be a never ending torrent like this so I take a new approach as I slay them I absorb the blood before they can regenerate I feel my power growing again but there's still so many.

After hours of cutting through hoards of souls they are starting to thin out I can finally see the end of them the male voice comes in with loud laughter.

Male voice: "Yes Alucard kill them, kill them all again and again revel in destroying them over again."

Alucard: "Why are you doing this?"

Male voice: "Why not? I mean I haven't gotten to have so much fun in so long I might as well live it up while I can right?"

As I finish slaying them I stop for a moment to rest and stop to think about everything I've seen; if I can piece anything that my opponents and the voices have said to try and figure this thing out. I think what I know about the voices so far and I still can't remember but the more I think the more I can tell that there's something important that I'm supposed to remember about this place.


End file.
